Paper Mario
Summary Paper Mario is Mario as he appears in the Paper Mario series. Due to organization purposes and radically different stats, a separate page is made for the character. This page is focused on the first three installments in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | 2-B Name: Paper Mario, Mario Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled at wielding a hammer, Pyrokinesis (With fire flower), Time Manipulation, Reality Warping and Earthquake Manipulation (With Star Rod), etc. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Contained the power of the Crystal Stars which can create a planet) | Multiverse level with Pure Hearts (Overpowered Super Dimentio and prevented him from destroying all worlds, timelines and possibilities within the Marioverse) Speed: Massively Hypersonic to Massively FTL+ '''(Considerably faster than his base) | '''Infinite (Outpaced and defeated Super Dimentio) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XJ | Multiversal (Super Dimentio was severely harmed by his physical attacks) Durability: At least''' Planet level''' (Contended with Shadow Queen, who was at his same level of power) | Multiverse level (Tanked several attacks from Super Dimentio and was stated/shown to be overall superior to him physically) Stamina: Very High (can run around worlds, fight large amounts of enemies at once go on adventures even with lethally low health) | Limitless Range: Depends on power up. Can be anywhere from standard melee range without power-ups to dozens of meters with power-ups Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Skilled in hand to hand combat and was suspicious of Dimentio's loyalty to Count Bleck. Not much else notable Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flip:' Taught by Bestovius in Super Paper Mario. Mario flips into a realm called the "3D dimension", rending attack from enemies in the 2D realm useless and vice versa if he is in the 2D realm. However, he takes damage if he remains in the realm for long. Key: With Crystal Stars | With Pure Hearts Note 1: Despite the confusion of the Mario Bros franchise canon due to its 5th installment of the Mario and Luigi series, Paper Jam, several games such as Super Mario 64 DS, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Party 5, and other installment has made several connections to the Paper Mario franchise which establish the series to be part of same verse. It should be noted that the Paper Mario series has made several connections to other games as well with an interview of the creator confirming that the overall franchise having no canon to speak of. As such, both versions of Mario are still considered the same character. As a result, since Paper Mario is technically Mario due to lack of continuity, his stats without the weapons stay the same as his counterpart. Note 2: For Mario's stats based around the Super Mario Bros and other series in the franchise, click here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Hammer Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2